Christopher
|Alliances2 = The Returnee Alliance |Challenges2 = 2 |Votes2 = 4 |Days2= 28 |Currently1 = Voted Out |Season = 1 |Place = (12/16) |Tribes = |Alliances = |Challenges = 1 |Votes = 5 |Days= 16 }} Christopher was a contestant on Survivor: Sri Lanka ''and later Survivor: Turmoil. In Sri Lanka, Chris started on the Naga tribe, and played a very polarizing game, pitting himself against AJ, who was perceived to be weak by the rest of the tribe. Christopher helped to eliminate the inactive Jerry, yet the double Tribal Council on Day 16 made him work with his alliance Joseph and Eva to get rid of Ryan S, a player they considered to be weak. In the end, though, only Eva proved loyal and Christopher was blindsided. Chris was given a second chance, returning on Survivor: Turmoil and took the opportunity to play a much more rational and strategic game. On Khmu, he worked with Luke and Jacob to form a majority alliance. At the swap, Chris was united with Hayze and Patrick, who were also returnees. Chris organized an aggressive pre-merge blindside of Blake, working with the Returnee Alliance to dash the hopes of a promising player. After the merge, Chris once again organized a hit on another social threat in Max. Max's plan to split the vote was usurped, and in a revote yet another enemy was sent packing. At the Final 8, Chris pulled together a solid group of 4 to vote out Katie. However, Katie played her second idol of the game, once again prematurely ending Chris' Survivor experience. Biography '''Name:' Chris Personal Claim to Fame: I manage a local math tutoring business that works with over 100 kids! Hobbies: Fishing, Exploring, Cooking, Reading, and of course, Math. Pet Peeves: Disorganized people, lazy people, and I can't stand being late to anything. Three Words to describe me: Cool, calm, collective! Survivor Contestant I am most like: Yul, always in control and calm, making rational moves to advance through the game. Why should I be cast? If Survivor is truly a game of numbers, then look no farther than the math tutor! Survivor: Sri Lanka ... Voting History Survivor: Turmoil Voting History In , the vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Max and Will, forcing a revote. Chris did not change his vote on the revote. In , Katie used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Chris's vote against her. Also, the vote ended with a 1-1 tie between Patrick and Will, forcing a revote. Chris changed his vote to Will on the revote. In , Katie used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Chris's vote against her. Trivia * Christopher is the only Turmoil ''returnee to have not been voted out due to a twist in their original season * Both times Christopher played, he was on an orange tribe at some point. * Christopher and fellow ''Turmoil castaway Jaylen became the first Castways to be swapped from a tribe and be swapped back on it later in the game. * In both his seasons, Christopher has never won an individual or tribal reward. Category:8th Place Category:12th Place Category:Naga Tribe Category:Males Category:Survivor: Sri Lanka Category:Survivor: Turmoil Category:Turmoil Jurors Category:Returning Players Category:Khmu Tribe Category:Tangsu Tribe Category:Turmoiled Players Category:Pre-merge boot Category:4th Voted Out Category:Day 16 Category:11th Voted Out Category:5th Jury Member Category:Day 28